


Celebrations Come Late

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and John celebrate after not celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations Come Late

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after WM 27 and the weeks following.

Snooki bounces down the stairs ahead of John and Trish, giggling into her phone. Trish grins at John. "She's cute."

"Yeah. Something else the way she kicked ass out there."

"Right? Who knew she'd actually make a semi-decent wrestler?" Trish smiles and thanks the crew guy who hands her a bottle of water. "Going out with your girlfriend to celebrate our victory?"

"Yeah. I think so at any rate." John looks around nervously. "Look, about what happened..."

"It's fine, John. Melina's pissed that I was in the match, not her. She..." Trish trails off before she can say something she'll regret and shakes her head. "You had a good match, what you were involved in it for. See ya tomorrow, Morrison."

"Yeah. Bye, Trish." John watches her go then sighs as he heads back to the locker room he's sharing with Melina. "Hey baby." 

"I cannot believe that bitch got to be in Wrestlemania while I'm stuck back here like some sort of ring rat!" Melina throws a bottle of water at him that he just manages to duck. "Why didn't you try harder to get it changed?!"

"I tried everything I could, Mel. It's not my fault they were stuck on Trish being front and center. Besides, I mean, come on. You're a heel, or supposed to be. Trish is like the ultimate face now! You couldn't have been in the match. It wouldn't have made sense." John's head snaps to the side as she slaps him hard enough to leave an imprint on his cheek. "I'm going to go get a shower. Why don't you go cool off, Mel?"

"Fuck you, Johnny!" She grabs her bag and storms out. John sighs and watches her go for a moment before he strips off his ring gear and heads into the showers.

Trish glances up as the door to the divas locker room is kicked open. She sighs when she sees Melina storm in. She's not ready for a confrontation. Next to walk in is LayCool. Trish snorts. Off screen, she and Michelle are friends. She doesn't know Layla much, but they've never disliked each other. However, she knows that both ladies are friends with Melina too. If they're more or less forced to choose a side, she wouldn't blame them for choosing the one they have to deal with every day versus someone they see once in a while. 

Melina walks over to her and shoves her, nearly knocking her off the bench she's sitting on. Trish gets to her feet and braces herself. "Look, Melina. You know damn well the only reason the WWE wanted me is because I'm helping on Tough Enough. I don't want your man, I don't want the title anymore. I just want to be here and enjoy my time in the WWE."

"You fucking whore! Who'd you blow to get into Wrestlemania?"

Trish snorts and shakes her head. "Whatever." She grabs her bag. "Ladies, good working with you again." She blows a kiss to Layla and Michelle, waving when Vickie walks in. She doesn't care that she's wearing her ring attire still. She's not going to stand around and take Melina's shit. Suddenly, she's shoved from behind. She growls a little and keeps going. She's shoved again but instead of retaliating like she wants to, she keeps walking out the door. She walks into Beth and Natalya in the hallway and smiles. "Hey girls. I'm sorry you weren't out there with us."

"Would've been nice, but..." Beth shrugs. "Melina giving you shit?"

"I still can't believe that Morrison was such a prick and wouldn't celebrate with you. Like what the fuck." Natalya shakes her head. "Melina... Could she be more of a jealous bitch?"

"Hey. Look, you can't blame her for being upset she didn't get to be on Wrestlemania. She's been here for years. She should've been showcased, not Snooki or me. Melina, you two, Kelly, Eve, LayCool, you've all worked your asses off to be better, to be more than trick ponies trotted out to show off your "assets" to the WWE Universe. Or to get beat by Snooki of all people. Yes, I was ecstatic to be asked back for Wrestlemania and yes, I enjoyed being out there. But I'm not a wrestler any more. I'm not a diva. Anyone should've been out there but me and Snooki." Trish shrugs and licks her lips. "Look, maybe later tonight or tomorrow we can get together for drinks, you think?"

Natalya frowns. "Yeah." She looks at Beth who nods. As Trish walks out of hearing distance, she hears Natalya saying, "Do you think she's right? Does Melina have a legit complaint?"

"No. Melina's being a bitch 'cause JoMo was so excited about working with Trish. It has nothing to do with anything but that."

Trish chuckles and heads out of the arena. Most of the crowd is still inside, watching the main event. She climbs into her rental and heads back to the hotel. After checking for messages, she heads up to her room. She's surprised by the box laid in front of her door.

After opening the door, she picks up the box and drops her bag. She sets the box on the dresser and opens it up. Smiling at the dozen or more roses, she pulls out the card and opens it. Trish frowns when she sees the signature.

A little while later, she looks up from her stretching when someone knocks on the door. Getting up, she walks over and opens it, surprised to see John Morrison standing there. "John."

"May I come in?" He licks his lips, smiling a little. "I feel like I need to explain my actions."

Trish opens the door wider and gestures for him to come in. He stops and turns his head, looking her over. "I interrupted?"

"I can pick up the yoga anytime." She puts her hands on her hips. "Melina finds out you've been up here, she'll have your head." She looks at his groin. "Both of them."

Chuckling, John nods. "I know she will. That's why I told her I was waiting for Mike so he and I could celebrate him being booked to keep his title. She'll believe that because she doesn't think I have the balls to cheat on her... not that I am, but..." He makes a face.

Trish smirks. "Is that what you came here for? A booty call? The flowers are lovely, but... you shouldn't be here."

John sighs. "No, I'm not here for a booty call. I really... The flowers were to apologize for snubbing you. Melina is throwing a straight up hissy fit over this whole thing. And I have reason to believe that she's doing it because when I found out that I'd be getting to get in the ring with the greatest diva in history... She flipped out. I've been a fan of yours for ages and she's... She's seriously jealous."

"Why is she so jealous of me? You have reassured her that you love her and you don't want to have sex with me, right?"

John licks his lips. "Kind of hard to do that when I'd give anything, including my relationship with her, to have you."

Trish swallows hard and closes her eyes. "John..."

"I'm sorry. I'm not saying... I'm not asking you to help me cheat on her. I wouldn't do that, but... I would happily dump her for you if you gave me any indication you felt the same."

Trish moves closer to him, cupping his face in her hands. "John... You're gorgeous and you're incredible in the ring and I would love to have you as my lover, but you can't dump her and you can't cheat on her. I... I'd be lucky to have you, but we can't."

John frowns and leans in, kissing her. Trish moans and John takes that as encouragement, pulling her against his body. He slides his hand down her back to her ass and tugs her against him harder.

Trish whimpers, her left hand tangling in his hair and her right sliding down to his ass. She shifts a little, letting him pick her up and her legs slide around his body, grinding against his hard on. She should stop. She should pull back. She should push him away. Instead, she tugs his shirt up and off, breaking their kiss only long enough to get his shirt over his head. Then they're breaking apart so he can take off her sports bra. As soon as that's off, his mouth is attached to her breast. Trish moans, rolling her hips as she works his belt off. She's got her hand down his pants and wrapped around his cock as he's lowering her to the bed.

John pulls back long enough to tug her pants off. He bends down, licking at her core. She gasps, her hips arching up as he pushes his tongue into her. "Oh god, John!"

John lifts his head, smiling at her. "Tell me to stop. I swear I will, Trish. But I want you. I want this. I want to lick you until you come for me and then lick you clean. I want those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock. I want this beautiful, tight, tasty pussy wrapped around my dick."

Trish shudders and sits up, working his pants off. "Damn you, John. I want your mouth on my pussy. I want to taste that long, thick cock. I want to feel it pounding into me and god damnit, I can't believe I'm letting you use me to cheat on your girlfriend." She pulls out his cock and strokes him, groaning.

John lifts her hand off him and then shifts so he's between her legs, dragging his tongue over her. He slips his tongue into her as he teases at her clit with his thumb. He moans, tasting her. After a few minutes, he pulls back and straightens up. "I don't have condoms, Trish."

"Fuck..." Trish rolls out from under him. "Get out, John before we do something we both end up regretting."

"Trish." John reaches for her, frowning when she moves out of reach. "Please, baby."

"No. Get dressed and get out." She walks into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She can still practically feel his mouth on her and she whimpers, leaning against the door. She waits until she hears him leaving before she heads back out and sits back on the mat. She needs her yoga more than ever.

A week later, she's back on Raw and trying her best to avoid John and Melina. Unfortunately, John has been following her around the arena. And it feels like every corner she turns, Melina is there, glaring at her. She sighs and shakes her head. She has no clue what to do. She wants to avoid them, but they're not letting her. 

She's getting ready for that night's match against Vickie when John corners her. "John... I'm really not in the mood."

John smiles. "I dumped her. Broke up with her because I want to be with you."

Trish looks at him curiously. "Really? Would that be why she's ready to kill me?"

"Probably. I told her the truth. That I want to be with you."

Trish licks her lips and he pulls her close, kissing her hungrily. Trish moans, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifts her up, pinning her to the wall. She wraps her legs around him and they grind against each other. It's not long before she's pulling back and looking at him. "We need a private room."

He smiles and carries her into an empty room, shutting and locking the door behind them. He lays her down on the ground and the two of them strip off their clothes quickly. There are no words as Trish pulls him on top of her and he pushes into her. She gasps, her hips rocking against him as he starts thrusting into her. 

They move together until her back arches and she comes, crying out his name. John growls her name as he follows her over the edge. 

He slips out of her and sits up, pulling her onto his lap. "Well, that was incredibly fast."

Trish smacks his chest. "Well, whose fault is that?"

John grins and kisses her. "So, should we shower and get going? You've got a match and I should probably see if I'm accompanying you out there." 

Trish smiles and kisses him back. "Let's go. And John, I just... I don't know where this is going." Her smile falls away. "I'm leaving soon and I don't know when I'll be back."

John nods. "That's okay. We can make this work. If you want to, that is?" 

"I want to. I want you." Trish kisses him. "Let's get going. Later tonight, we'll see if we can last a little longer."

John laughs and helps her off his lap. "Good plan."


End file.
